


New experiences

by shuushuushuu



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuushuushuu/pseuds/shuushuushuu
Summary: Abel and Cain are invited to the Alliance's recruiting center on earth to share their experiences. Cain is excited about their trip - Abel not so much...





	New experiences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisetales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisetales/gifts).



They’d only been here for a mere two hours, but it was exhausting already.

“Cain! Would you please hurry up already?” he demanded in a tone, which clearly spoke of growing annoyance. He turned around to find his partner sniffing the air, confusedly looking around. “What is that smell?” – “Hotdogs… there’s a food truck over there!” He nodded in the direction and turned to continue their way, but Cain took a grip on his arm. “You are eating dogs on earth???” Horrified.

Abel sighed deeply. “No Cain… we do NOT eat dogs. A hotdog is a sausage in a bread roll. You put ketchup on top and onions and- HEY!” He tripped and almost fell over, when Cain yanked on his arm and pulled him to the food truck. “Sounds awesome! I want one!” Thrilled.

Closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, Abel followed Cain and bought a damn hotdog. “Ok, listen to me: No more questions, no more detours, no more stops on the way to pet stray cats. We will run late, so you will quietly eat your hotdog and follow me, ok?” he said to Cain, who had been pestering him ever since they had landed and Cain for the first time in his life had set foot on earth. Cain clearly didn’t like his tone and he was about to speak up to him, but luckily he was handed his hotdog right then. He took it and was silent. Abel sighed. Hopefully this would last until they had arrived their destination.

~*~

A long bus ride, another one hundred questions and two cheeseburgers later, they arrived. Cain was still a little pale, but kept eating his third burger anyways, although in the meantime it was cold. Abel had been surprised, that a fighter like Cain would get travel-sick so easily. A few turns and a bumpy street were enough to twist his stomach, which Abel found mildly amusing.

Now that they had left the bus, Cain seemed to be ok again. Good, because they needed to make a good impression now! Because they had been one of the highest-scoring teams in the last standard-year, they had been invited to the alliance’s recruiting center on earth to tell their story. Well… a heavily shortened, partly-altered story anyways. They would meet with Galileo at the center in (Abel checked his wristwatch) 20 minutes. More than enough time to finish their fast food and walk there.

He took a sip of his coke and watched Cain pick up a French fry, eyeing it skeptically, then eating it. He tried not to laugh at that sight. Fast food was not a usual thing in the colonies, Cain had told him as much. But it seemed more like he was completely unfamiliar with some of the things that were perfectly normal on earth. It was somehow cute to see his self-confident fighter like this.

Abel put down the cup of coke and began eating his chicken nuggets. He eyed Cain. His partner looked so different in normal clothes. When they had left for earth, they had been given back the few private things they had once come with. For Abel it was a small backpack filled with jeans, some shirts, underwear and a pair of sport shoes. For Cain it was nothing more than old boots, a black tank top and ripped jeans. At least someone had taken the effort to wash and neatly fold everything, before it had been stowed away, so they could simply change into it right after the landing.

“Maybe we should go buy new clothes” Abel mused. Tomorrow they would be standing in front of hundreds – maybe thousands – of new recruits to tell them how perfect and fulfilling their job was. Of course without talking about the risks and dangers it brought. Anyway, they probably should look like serious adults – not like they had put on the only things they still owned.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Cain asked, after swallowing a mouthful of French fries. “Nothing. Just not the right thing for the occasion I guess…” He smiled and checked his watch again. “Time to go, hurry up!” Abel drank the last of his coke and shoved the last two nuggets in his mouth, which made Cain laugh. “Training your jaws for the night?” Abel almost choked, but managed to chew and swallow, before coughing a little. “Just GO!”

Under Cain’s continuing laughter, they strolled out into the street. The recruiting center was on the opposite side of the street. A tall man with greying hair was already waiting for them. “Galileo I suppose?” Abel held out his hand smiling. “I’m Abel, this is my partner Cain!”

Galileo eyed him from head to feet, then did the same with Cain. “Nice to meet you” he said, but it didn’t sound like he meant it. He didn’t take Abel’s hand, instead he turned and entered the building. “Follow me!” Abel looked to Cain, who just shrugged and followed the man inside. With mixed feelings, Abel took a deep breath and pushed through the door.

~*~

Abel let himself fall on the bed in the huge hotel room. He closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment, but a strange, rummaging sound let him turn his head and open one eye. Cain had entered the room behind him and was now looking around the room with wide eyes. The rumbling noise had been his backpack, which he had dropped right there at the door. “Close the door Cain! Not all earth doors are automatic you know!?”

He turned on his side and smiled, as Cain did what he was told, before coming into the room. It was indeed nice, more a small suite than a normal hotel room. Abel had been fearing to be living in a cramped motel for the few days they were staying, but obviously they wanted the both of them in good mood.

Sighing, Abel sprawled on the bed, enjoying the softness, the flowery smell of the bedspread, which he really had missed in the last years. He watched Cain, who had started to examine the room. Aside from the big king-size bed, there was a large flat screen, a comfy-looking sofa, a low table and panorama window. Galileo had brought them here after showing them around the recruiting center. He had simply handed Abel the keycard at the reception, then left with a short ‘bye’. A strange guy indeed. They had come up to the 20th floor with a glass-elevator, which made Cain turn pale once again.

Now, his fighter was carefully eyeing the windows, which reached down to the floor and gave a nice view other the city. Obviously, Cain did not only have a problem with driving vehicles, but also with heights. Smiling softly, Abel watched, as Cain dared to walk closer and touch the cold glass of the window. It was strange, for a fighter especially. Abel wondered, which tests recruits had to pass in order to become fighters. Obviously none of them had to do with heights or travel-sickness or Cain would have probably failed. On the other hand, Cain never got sick in the Reliant, so maybe it was just because he was so nervous today.

Stretching his tired body, Abel got up to find the bathroom. A small door led to a room, which reminded more of a wellness-oasis than a simple bathroom. A huge bathtub was standing in the corner. Lion-feeted and with golden ornaments, it was a strange, but appealing contrast to the modern, shiny-black floor. “Oh wow…” he mumbled and immediately felt Cain slide up behind him.

“OH WOW!” he echoed and shuffled into the room. “Look at that!” Cain turned on the water-tap – a water-spitting, golden lion’s head. Abel laughed softly, but got interrupted by a yawn. “Let’s head to bed, Cain. It’s been an awfully long day!” He opened the small cabinet beneath the door and found toothbrushes, towels, soap and everything else and traveler might need. He took off his clothes, reached for a toothbrush and headed for the shower, while Cain was watching him. While washing his hair one-handed, he brushed his teeth with the other. Abel was exhausted and wished for nothing more than heading to bed as soon as possible. After a few minutes, he felt Cain entering the shower, his arms wrapping around his waist, his nose buried into Abel’s wet hair.

Abel let himself lean back against him, but only for a few moments. Then he grabbed for a towel and left the shower, which earned him a grim mumble from Cain. Abel walked to the sink, washed out his mouth, then turned to Cain, who has meanwhile started shampooing his hair. Smiling faintly, Abel dropped his towel. “Come to bed, Alexej…” he whispered and walked out of the bathroom naked.

As soon as he dragged his body under the cozy, soft blanket, he was asleep. When Cain joined him, he cuddled up to his warm body without waking.

~*~*~*~

Cain didn’t like it. Not at all.

Abel had been annoyed with him all day. At least it had seemed like it. Cain had seem his eye-rolls and suppressed laughs. Fucking idiot! His oh-so-intelligent navigator should have known that he would be excited about his first visit on earth. But he only seemed irritated by it.

Cain had tried to ignore it. Had tried to enjoy his limited time on this planet, which was somehow familiar and yet so completely unknown.

And now, after luring – more like seducing – him to bed: Abel slept deeply, even snored softly. Cain gave a low grunt, but in the silence of the room he soon felt his body drifting into sleep.

~*~

He woke to a strange sensation, he could not name right away. Turning his head, blinking lightly, the information slowly entered his brain. Light. Yellow, warm light…

Cain sat up in shock, automatically pushed back from the warming sunlight. It took a moment for him to realize, where he was. Earth, yes. He looked down at the pile of blanket beside him, from which a sleepy Abel emerged. “Cain… what are you do… oooooh-ing?” he asked, interrupted by a long yawn.

“Nothing, I just…” he was still for a moment, not willing to admit that he had been scared of the sunlight – even if only in half-sleep. “I’m hungry!” Abel yawned again and stretched himself, before looking at the alarm. “Ok, let’s get up then. Galileo will be here in about an hour…”

They dressed in the clothes they had worn yesterday and made their way to the hotel’s restaurant where they found a huge buffet. The smell of fresh bread had Cain almost floating towards it.

Later – holding his achingly full stomach – Cain returned to the hotel room with Abel. Galileo was already waiting for them, silently sitting in the sofa as if it was the most normal thing to just enter other people’s rooms in their absence.

“Good morning” he greeted in his usual stand-offish voice that clearly indicated that he did not give a fuck about how your morning really was. Galileo indicated to the wardrobe beside the bed. “I brought suits for you. Got your measures from the shithouse, so complain there if it doesn’t fit.” He stood up and waved in a lazy gesture. “Get moving, I’m awaiting you in the lobby in…” he glanced at his watch. “In 8 minutes!”

Cain glared at the door, which had closed with a ‘bang’ behind Galileo. “Stupid asshole… Couldn’t they send someone who actually cares?” Abel only shrugged and opened the closet. Cain’s nightmares came true, when he saw, what they were supposed to wear…

~*~

“I’m not going to wear this outside!” – “Cain, just come out and let me see!”

Cain threw a short glance at the mirror. He looked ridiculous. Black, sleek pants, a white shirt without even the slightest wrinkle, a tight black jacket. The necktie hung loosely around his neck. Sighing, he opened the bath door. “Abel, this is ridiculous! I look like a damn butler!”

For a moment, Abel just stared at him. Ah, so he really looked stupid! “I’m taking this off, screw that asshole!” He started unbuttoning his shirt, but Abel held his wrists. “No! No, it looks…” Was that a faint blush on Abel’s cheeks? His dark eyes looked up into Cain’s. Unconsciously, Abel licked his lips, which drew Cain’s attention. “It… looks sexy on you!”

Cain stopped for a moment. “So… you have a thing for butlers or something?” Abel just sighed and rolled his eyes (AGAIN!). “No Cain, I have a thing for YOU!"

Before Cain could act and throw Abel to the next wall and kiss him senseless, Abel grabbed his necktie. Magically, it fell in place under his hands just perfectly. Puzzled, Cain looked in the mirror. He still was not sure how he felt about this. The suit was uncomfortable, itchy and just strange. He had never worn something similar and had always laughed at people who did.

They met Galileo in the lobby and were escorted to the recruiting center. Yesterday it had been quiet here, but as they approached, they became aware of the huge crowds in front of the building. Could it be these were all new recruits? Cain lifted a brow at Abel, who just shrugged (again). Cain sighed and decided to just go with the flow and get this behind him as soon as possible. At least their flight back was planned for the day after tomorrow, so they had a little bit of vacation left after this.

~*~

Thankworthy, Abel did most of the talk. Cain was even ok with being handled as the dumb know-nothing fighter these people considered him as. All the faces looking at them were aspiring navigators of course. Or at least they hoped to be.

While all of them were probably from rich families, well-educated and privileged, fighters were almost exclusively from the colonies, where education and money were not nearly as easy to achieve as on earth. Cain had often wondered about why characteristics like low-education, poverty and a colorful criminal record seemed to make a good fighter. He really shouldn’t care though.

Hours turned by. They were escorted by the asshole to get lunch, then escorted back to the conference hall to repeat the same speech for a second set of wannabe-navigators.

When they finally left the center, it was already dark outside. Just as Cain’s mood. He yanked himself free of his necktie and opened the upper buttons of his shirt. He breathed deeply. Ah, this felt good!

He felt Abel slide up to him. “So… what’s the plan for the evening?” he asked with this damn happy face, that prevented Cain effectively from being angry with him. He growled and shrugged. “How should I know!” he snorted and pushed his hands in his pockets. Without looking at Abel and his damn smile, he walked towards their hotel. First of all, he needed to change, before he went insane in this stupid masquerade.

He heard Abel falling into step beside him. “But didn’t you think about what you wanted to do on earth? Something you wanted to see or try?” Cain gave him a short glance. “Going by bus or taxi. Eating a lot of good food. Maybe petting some cute animals… all the things you hate it seems.” He knew he sounded like a sulking child. And maybe he was. Sulking he meant. But he had looked forward to this trip so much! Still, Abel seemed to be unnerved by everything he was excited about.

“Come on Cain, don’t be like that. I’m sorry I was a bit harsh yesterday… I was tired and you were damn slow…” Cain just gave a low grunt. “Ok, listen! We have a full day off tomorrow. Let’s do whatever you want to. And I will not complain about anything at all, promise!”

Whatever he wanted to do… sounded awfully good to Cain. Still, he hesitated. “ANYTHING I want to do?” – “Well, anything that’s possible by means of time and budget!” Cain entered the elevator in the hotel lobby, scratching his chin thinking. “Ok, it’s a deal!”

Abel smiled and Cain knew immediately, that Abel had no idea of what lay ahead of him.

~*~*~*~

They spent the evening in their hotel room. They had changed, then had went out to buy more fast food, snacks and drinks in a nearby supermarket. They had watched TV until night. By then, the two bottles of wine had made them tired enough to fall to sleep in seconds.

The next morning, when Abel woke up, the bed beside him was empty. Puzzled, he sat up and looked around the room. From the bathroom he heard the soft noise of running water. Rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly, he glanced at the clock. 7 am. They had only slept for five hours and Cain was awake already? Abel shook his head, yawning again. He nestled down in the soft cushions, but only a few minutes later, Cain was standing beside the bed, demanding him to stand up.

“Cain, it’s only seven!” he complained, but Cain just pulled away the warm, comfortable blanket without mercy. “It’s 7:30 already. You promised, Abel!”

Right, Abel had promised they would do whatever Cain wanted today. Fine. He stretched himself and made his way for the bathroom.

Galileo had not only brought their suits yesterday, but also some fresh shirts for them to wear. When Abel came back from the bathroom, Cain had already pulled on a black one, which perfectly matched his worn-out jeans. The contrast of the neatly ironed, deep black shirt to the faded denim looked good, though not as good as the suit.

He chose a white shirt from the closet. It was a little too big, but with his tight, black pants it would be ok. It was a strange feeling to worry about what to wear. Home at the fleet, he had 3 sets: Flight, Sports and Official suit. It was easy to choose.

“So… what’s the plan?” he asked, looking up at Cain, who grinned widely. “First: Ice-cream for breakfast!” Abel stilled for a moment, wanted to grimace at that idea, but held back. He had promised him! “Ok!”

~*~

As expected, Cain had felt sick after eating too much ice-cream for breakfast. Abel had contented himself with a cup of coffee and suggested to take a short break until Cain felt better. But of course, his fighter didn’t listen to him. So they had headed for the mall to appease Cain’s stomach with some hot French fries from the food court. Abel had a hard time to keep up with his promise, and it was getting harder by the minute.

After finishing his fries, Cain headed straight for the pet shop, where he spent almost an hour petting puppies, rabbits and kitties. The shop owner was so happy about Cain’s excitement, he even took a chinchilla and a parrot from their cages to let Cain pet them. Abel smiled. Well, at least Cain was having fun!

After, they headed to a fair, the lady from the reception had recommended, when they had asked about the nearest ice-cream parlor. It was a short trip by subway, which seemed to be more bearable to Cain than the bus ride. Maybe it was, because it was mostly dark, so you weren’t that aware of turns.

When they came near the fair, Cain stopped for a moment and looked up at the Ferris wheel. “What the hell is THAT?” he asked, blinking against the sun. “A Ferris wheel, you can sit in the-“ – “You can go up THERE???” Cain interrupted, visibly more excited than ever. Abel smiled and just nodded. He felt Cain gripping his wrist, pulling him towards the fair. “Then what the fuck are we waiting for?”

The girl at the entrance to the Ferris wheel had blushed heavily, when she saw Cain. Abel was well aware why. Cain simply looked stunning in his simple, yet appealing outfit. The bright sun gave his hair an unusual glow even Abel had caught himself staring at.

The fair was still almost empty. It was only noon, so only few people visited. They entered the Ferris wheel, that did not hold small cabins as Abel remembered from his childhood, but a tiny gondola, that reminded him a little of a reversed umbrella. It was open to all sides and gave a great all-round view, although Abel was a bit worried Cain might fall out of it in his excitement.

They sat face to face in the small seats. The blushing girl waved at them from the cashier-box and started the wheel. Slowly, they were lifted from the ground. Abel had a feeling that the girl was making it extra-slow, but he wouldn’t complain.

“So…” started Cain, his grin now of a different quality. “Open your pants!” Abel stared. “What?” – “Anything I want, right?” Cain grinned and slowly, Abel began to realize he had made a huge mistake. He had seen Cain, innocently, childishly enjoying petting kitties and eating too much ice-cream and he had completely forgotten that this still was CAIN.

He swallowed and looked around. They were only 5 or 7 meters above the ground, people may see from the funhouse to the left, or the rollercoaster to their right. “Don’t look, just do it!” said Cain, who had leaned back in his seat.

Abel swallowed. Why did he have to promise this? He should have known, Cain was dangerous. But the fact, that he was dangerous had Abel fall for him in the first place, so screw it! Abel lifted his shirt to open his pants. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Cain licking his lips. Blushing, Abel felt he already got hard under his fighter’s gaze. When he slightly pulled at the waistband of his shorts, his cock sprung free.

“Hm, seems like some parts of you don’t think this is a bad idea…” An amused smile lay on Cain’s lips. Knowing, this would be Cain’s next demand, Abel closed his hand around his shaft and began stroking slowly. He bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning, fearing somebody could hear him. It was irrational and he knew it. They were now high enough so nobody could see or hear them, except maybe someone was watching with a spyglass from one of the skyscrapers. Not very likely.

He realized he had closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them and looked up to Cain, he saw that his fighter had opened his pants too, his hard cock held lazily between his fingers. Cain’s gaze was fixed to Abel’s hand, which had begun stroking faster. It was unusual, exciting to feel the cool breeze on his cock. Abel stroked over his tip, spreading a drop of precum around, enjoying the wet sensation in the open air.

“Suck me!” Cain demanded suddenly, waving slowly with his cock, still grinning the dirtiest of grins. If the blushing girl knew, what was going on up here! Abel felt himself move, before he realized it. He kneeled down in the limited space between them, letting himself be fed eagerly. Cain did not hold back his moan. They had almost reached the highest spot, so he did not need to anyway. Not that Cain would care, probably.

Abel pushed his tongue into the small, salty slit at Cain’s tip, knowing how much his fighter liked that. He felt Cain’s hand weaving softly in his hair, than pulling sharply, so the hard shaft entered his mouth to the root. Cain gave a loud moan and eased his grip to give Abel space to move on his own. His pulse was already speeding, he could hear it pump in his ears. He grabbed his own cock again, pumping fast and hard. He knew he would not last long. This whole experience was new, dangerously exciting and had him achingly hard in no time. Who would’ve guessed he was into public sex? Or was he?

Abel shoved the thoughts away. This did not matter now. They were on their way down, so they needed to finish this. Sucking Cain deeper, he started humming. Cain’s body rocked against him, demanding more of the feeling, Abel was more than willing to give. When he noticed a familiar, salty taste on his tongue, he knew Cain was also close. He gave his cock some more strokes and came with a moan that was muffled by Cain’s cock, which started to spurt only seconds later.

~*~

Somehow they had managed to get out of the Ferris wheel neatly clothed and without the girl noticing the strange splatters of whitish fluid. Abel’s heart was still racing, hardly coming down, when Cain already pulled him over to ask about what these pink clouds on a stick were. They shared the cotton candy and Abel was amazed at how easy Cain was able to change from naughty to that cute childish excitement. It was extraordinary to see this new, unknown part of Cain’s personality, which Abel was pretty sure he was one of very few people who knew it even existed.

After having lunch – well, lunch was not the correct term, since it was just a variety of snacks like chocolate and candy-apples – they headed to their next stop: The zoo!

~*~

Abel was happy. After realizing that Cain would probably never show this side of him to anybody else, he was actually enjoying to see Cain’s excitement at seemingly simple things. He had asked a thousand times if he could pet the lions, but Abel had to ensure him, that these animals were dangerous, although they might look cute. /Exactly like Cain/ Abel thought and laughed to himself.

It turned out that Cain had no idea about earth animals. He knew about dogs, cats, hyenas, rats and horses, because there were similar animals in the colonies. But aside from that, he had only seen few earth-animals on photos.

“Oh I know that one! It’s a rhino!” he exclaimed when they strolled up to the next compound. “No Cain, it’s a hippo! See? No horn in his face!” Abel smiled and pointed out all of the facts he knew about any animal that seemed interesting to Cain – which were almost all of them! It was already dawning, when Cain suddenly began to run to a compound, holding onto the fence in excitement. “Oh my fucking god! Abel look! A hippo with a dick in his face!!!” he exclaimed, which resulted in offended looks from people nearby. Abel tried hard to keep himself from laughing. “It’s an elephant, Cain. And it’s not his dick, but his trunk. It’s his nose in fact and he can also use it to grab things” he explained. Cain listened, while staring at the huge gray thing completely fascinated.

“It’s huge!” he said after a while. Abel nodded. “It has to be, since they cannot bend down to drink with their mouths. They have to use-“ – “No, its dick!” – “Cain, I already told you, it’s not-…” Abel fell silent, when he noticed two other elephants at the far right of the compound, which were… well, starting to have fun, Abel guessed. He couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, you are right. It’s huge!” he giggled, shaking his head. They made a stop at the souvenir shop, where they decided to get a small ‘dick-face’-animal figure, as Cain named it. “Let’s call it Mister Dick-face then!” Abel suggested, but Cain only grinned. “And there I thought that was Praxis’ nickname!”

~*~

After, they had dinner at the hotel. Abel was happy to get normal food instead of more fast food, but he did not mention it. Cain seemed happy enough with his pizza, so he did not even make a remark on Abel’s big bowl of Caesar-salad.

They headed up to their room afterwards, still talking and laughing about the day. Abel put ‘Mister dick-face’ on the bedside-table and gazed over to Cain, who was already undressing himself.

“Would… you wear that suit one more time?” Abel asked in a sudden burst of unusual boldness. Cain had asked him to blow him in a Ferris wheel today, so he felt it was only fair! But Cain didn’t seem to be willing. “That stupid thing? Hell no, it’s too tight and uncomfortable!”

Abel sat on the bed, leaning back on his elbow, using his free hand und stroke over his belly, pushing up his shirt just enough for Cain to see some more skin. “Not even for me? Please…” he begged sweetly, knowing fully well, that Cain wouldn’t resist. A low groan, some seconds of hesitation, then Cain grabbed the suit from the closet and headed for the bathroom. “You better be undressed and hard when I come back!” he commanded and Abel was more than willing to obey.

He stood up and undressed, putting the clothes in the closet. Getting himself hard was easy. He only had to remember how Cain had looked in the crisp black suit. He lay down on the bed, watching his own hand stroking over his hardening shaft slowly. He remembered how thrilling it had been to feel the cool breeze on his cock in the Ferris wheel. Abel smiled, as a small bead leaked from his tip as he thought about it.

The door opened and Cain emerged from the bathroom. It was visible he had tried much harder than yesterday. His shirt was neatly pushed into his pants, black leather belt perfectly in place. Only the necktie hung loosely, which did nothing to the effect, this picture had on Abel.

Licking his lips, he stood up and slowly walked over to Cain, completely aware of his gaze on his body. Silently, he grabbed the tie and knotted it neatly. His hands trailed down Cain’s chest, perfectly hugged by the jacket as if it were tailor-made just for him. Abel heard a deep moan and realized a second later it was his own. Unthinkingly, he pushed closer, rubbed his naked, hard cock against the fine fabric of the suit.

“Hm… you look so good in that!” he whispered to Cain’s ear. His fighter’s hands were on his body, hot and demanding. Abel closed his eyes and let himself feel for some moments, not stopping to slowly thrust against Cain. This trip seemed to be full of new experiences for him! His hands slid down Cain’s back and came to rest at his buttocks. Abel grabbed them, pulled Cain closer and couldn’t hold back the soft moan that escaped his lips.

He licked his dry lips, when he took a step back and kneeled. Stroking along his long legs that were perfectly displayed by expensive, black fabric, Abel leaned close and took a deep breath. Cain smelled a little different it seemed. A faint note of soil, grass – the smell of earth – accompanied his familiar smell. Abel liked it.

His hands came up and pulled open the zipper, pleased with the fact that Cain had chosen not to bother with underwear. Abel groaned and sucked his cock into his mouth eagerly. He held it on his tongue, allowing himself for a moment to feel it harden there. Then he started sucking, moving against his fighter, who seemed to enjoy himself despite the unloved suit.

Abel knelt on the floor, his legs spread wide, so his testicles were rubbing over the soft carpet with each movement. He looked up at Cain’s face and for a moment he had to stop, holding himself very still to keep himself from coming right there and then. Cain seemed to realize it, because his lips formed into a wide grin. “I think… I might come to like this outfit…” he admitted, reaching out to rub his thumb over Abel’s upper lip, stroking his own shaft in the process.

Abel smiled around his cock, giving him a slow suck, humming again lowly. His head felt strangely light, almost dizzy, his own cock was already aching. Moaning, he began rubbing himself on the carpet, without even realizing what he was doing. It was Cain preventing his orgasm by grabbing his hair and pulling him to his feet. A wild kiss, Cain’s hand on his cock – before Abel knew, he was coming in three, maybe four waves of blinding pleasure.

He felt like his legs might give up, but Cain was there to steady him. “Oh no, princess, we’re not done yet!” he heard Cain say, heard the smile in his voice. He opened his eyes, looked up to him and nodded. He just needed a minute to come down from this high. He let Cain guide him through the room, not questioning where they were headed. Not caring, to be honest.

It was only when he faced the huge mirror, which stretched from the ceiling down to the floor, when he realized what Cain was planning. His heart sped up again in excitement. Abel let himself be turned around by his fighter. Now facing the mirror, he was able to watch Cain nuzzling his neck, kissing and biting his way down his shoulder. Cains hands slipped down his chest, stroking, sometimes scratching and had Abel shiver in anticipation. His cock was rigidly pointing at the ceiling, maybe hadn’t even lost any of its hardness.

He felt Cain’s slick fingers sliding up between his buttocks. He hadn’t realized Cain wetting them, but right now he simply did not care as long as Cain did not stop. Eagerly he bent his back, presentating himself before his fighter. Through the mirror, he continued looking at Cain. Abel could see his broad shoulders, his slim waist, the fine, perfect suit - only stained by some wet, milky stains. Galileo would probably be furious - but they would be gone before he would notice. Hopefully.

“Hn… enough…” he groaned, as Cain slid a third finger into him, stretching him with agonizingly slow strokes. He clenched his hands to fists, leaving greasings of sweat on the glass. In the reflection, he watched Cain lick his lips, but his fighter did not stop stretching him slowly. Abel heard a whiny sound an realized a moment too late, that it had come out of his dry throat. His voice was sounding hoarse, when he said. “Don’t play around… Fuck me…” he grinned at Cain’s reflection and added, in a soft, whispering voice: “Alexej…”

A sharp kick at his knees and they gave in. Abel found himself kneeling in front of the mirror, Cain beside him, his cock already at his entrance. Moaning, he pushed back against him, felt his tip sliding inside. For a moment he closed his eyes, then he remembered he should be trying to be aware, to remember every detail, since this would be a one-time experience. They wouldn’t be allowed to take the suit with them, also it was unlikely they would be sent to earth again anytime soon. And so Abel opened his eyes, fixing his gaze at Cain.

Abel pushed back against each of Cain’s thrusts, which soon came faster and more hurried. Abel could feel his necktie touching his naked back with each movement. He tensed up for a moment, watching Cain’s mouth open and listened to his long-drawn moan. Cain had always liked it best near the end, when Abel’s body was so tense, he couldn’t help but strain his muscles. Over time, Abel had learned how to stimulate his fighter whenever he himself was nearing his orgasm. Smiling at Cain through the mirror, he waited for him to pull out, just to tense up again as soon as the next thrust came. He saw Cain biting his lip, then leaning down to his neck, breathing heavily into his ear. “Go on…” he whispered and Abel obeyed. Automatically he craned his neck to give Cain more space. He heard his fighter’s low, lusty groan. His thrusts became harder, faster.

Abel had to forcefully stop himself from closing his eyes. Instead, he locked his gaze with Cain’s, moaned, as his cock was gripped by Cain’s hand.

Abel felt his whole body shiver, felt goosebumps on his legs, his hip, his waist and back, up to his neck, where he felt Cain’s hot breath against his sweaty skin. He felt his orgasm rolling over him, tried to hold it back just for a few more seconds, but when Cain licked his neck, before biting down hard, it was over. His body shuddered, his arms almost gave in, not able to support his weight, if it wasn’t for Cain holding him up, pressing him against his chest. Somewhere in his pleasure-drowned brain, Abel registrated Cain’s moan, muffled in his neck. He felt Cain’s cock twitch, spilling deep inside him.

Abel’s lips curved into a satisfied smile, when he allowed himself to close his eyes.

~*~

Who would have thought that a trip to earth did not only hold many new experiences for Cain, but also for himself.


End file.
